Increasingly, children of relatively tender years are called upon to travel. In some instances, the travel may be with groups such as school classes, church groups, scouting organizations or the like that are supervised by adults. Generally, the ratio of supervising adults to the number of children in such a group is sufficiently small that one ore more children within the group may momentarily escape notice and, for any of a variety of reasons, become lost.
In other instances, such children may travel individually from one section of the country to another to visit relatives, separated parents or the like. Because of their age, they may readily become disoriented during the course of the trip due to the strangeness of surroundings, the large number of people about them, etc.
Thus, it can be readily appreciated that in both of the above instances, as well as in others that will readily occur to those skilled in the art, there is a need whereby such children can be provided with some sort of identification that may be used by travel personnel, municipal or state authorities, etc. to identify the child and/or determine the next step in the child's trip.
Certain of the airlines have attempted to meet this problem through the use of pressure sensitive labels much like those used at large social gatherings where not all of the attendees are acquainted with each other. While such labels solve the problem to some degree, they are readily pealed from clothing of the wearer and young children in particular are apt to "play" or otherwise toy with such labels resulting in their removal and/or obliteration.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.